Simon
by Hybryda
Summary: Opowiesc o dziewczynie slyszacej glosyWersja z polskimi znakami www.hybryda.art.prv.pl
1. Pokuj

19.00, pokój "bez klamek", dom psychiatryczny, Polska. 

- Wypuœcie mnie, wypuœcie! – dziewczyna o czarnych w³osach zwi¹zanych niechlujnie w kitkê siedzia³aa na œrodku pomieszczenia. "Nigdy st¹d nie wyjdziesz, nigdy". Us³ysza³a g³os w swojej g³owie.  
- Zamknij siê !- odkrzyknê³a mu. "Dlaczego?". Zapyta³.  
- Bo przez ciebie tu jestem!  
Po chwili nawi¹za³a siê g³êbsza rozmowa.  
"Ty mnie stworzy³aœ, ty i tylko ty. Zastanawiasz siê po co? By nie byæ samotna, by ktoœ mówi³ Ci prawdê. A teraz chcesz siê mnie pozbyæ, ale to nie takie proste, nigdy nie bêdzie."  
- Dlaczego mi to robisz, co?  
"Bo tak mi siê podoba"

7.00, to samo miejsce.  
Drzwi do pokoju otworzy³y siê, a do sali wesz³a kobieta.  
- Pani psycholog, co pani tu... jestem grzeczna, naprawdê jestem grzeczna, jestem bardzo grzeczna... niech pani nie krzyczy, niech pani nie robi mi krzywdy... – powiedzia³a to szybko, wystraszonym g³osem. Na jej twarzy malowa³o siê przera¿enie, a rêce lekko jej dr¿a³y. Ba³a siê jej.  
- Co siê dzieje? – zapyta³a zimnym, bezbarwnym g³osem.  
- On znowu tu by³, znowu mnie drêczy³.  
- Niema ¿adnego jego, zapamiêtaj to sobie.  
- Jest, jest i zawsze by³. On mnie przera¿a.  
Kobieta patrzy³a na ni¹ znu¿ona. Uwa¿a³a to za stek bzdur.  
- Och Simon, Simon...  
- Pani mi nie wierzy. Pani nie wie jak to jest, jak... jak wszyscy s¹ przeciwko pani... wszyscy, nawet alter ego, nawet on, nawet on...on.  
Nagle dziewczynka unios³a siê w powietrze, zaczê³a p³on¹æ. Jej oczy b³yszcza³y siê mocnym œwiat³em.  
- Dlaczego ja tu jestem? – zapyta³a spokojnym, bezuczuciowym g³osem.  
- W³aœnie dla tego. – kobieta odwróci³a siê na piêcie i wysz³a zamykaj¹c za sob¹ drzwi. Simon opad³a z powrotem na ziemiê i wróci³a do stanu normalnego.  
"To na nic, wiesz o tym. Ja to ty, ty to ja" – wyszepta³ g³os.  
- Nie, to nie prawda. Ja to ja, a ty to ty.  
"Jesteœ tego pewna?"  
- Tak, tak jestem tego pewna, a ty masz byæ cicho, ciebie niema.  
"Jak mnie niema, to dlaczego ze mn¹ rozmawiasz"  
- Nie wiem, ja naprawdê nie wiem...  
"To pewnie dlatego tu jesteœ, w zamkniêciu"  
- Dlaczego jesteœ taki z³y?  
"Przecie¿ mówi³em, jestem tob¹, twoj¹ z³¹ po³ow¹, twoim gniewem na wszystkich. Nie mo¿esz mnie pokonaæ, poniewa¿ nie mo¿esz zdusiæ w sobie gniewu."  
- Dlaczego mi nie pomagasz?  
"Bo tego nie chcesz."


	2. Potok Mysli

Boje sie. Max – bo tak nazwalam nawiedzajacy mnie glos – ostatnio sie uspokoil. Dzieki temu przeniesli mnie do "normalnego" pokoju. Moge porozmawiac z kims innym niz pani psycholog. Jestem normalna, chyba... . Jak ja tu trafilam? Bylam na zakupach. Dziewczyna z klasy, która tez tam byla, ujrzala mnie – nienawidzimy sie – zaczela sie ze mnie nasmiewac. Robila to co dzien, w szkole. Wyzywala mnie, a ja tam stalam i sluchalam tego. Bylo mi smutno, ale zlosc górowala nad moim zachowaniem. Nie spodziewalam sie tego. Upadlam na kolana, a ode mnie we wszystkie strony poplynela fala goronca topionca pasaz handlowy w cieplym swietle. Ktos zadzwonil po policje i zabrali mnie tutaj. Na szczescie nikomu nic sie nie stalo, nikomu oprócz mnie.  
- Simon, wstan, mamy zaraz sesje. – glos kobiety, która dopiero co weszla do celi przerwal strumien moich mysli. Nazywala sie Natali Filips. Byla nowa, przyslali jom z Ameryki na próbe. Nie mialam ochoty na seans. Jestem normalna, jestem normalna, jestem normalna... Co ja mówie... Coraz mniej wierze w te slowa. Moze nie jestem normalna, moze jestem inna, na pewno nie zwariowalam. Rany, ja gadam do siebie. Moze jednak zwariowalam?  
Czemu **ja**, czemu zawsze **ja**. Pani Filips udalo sie zmusic mnie do sesji. Po niej dalej nie moge pozbierac mysli. Wciaz zadawala jakies pokrecone pytania. Pytala o Maxa, interesowalo ja doslownie wszystko, jaki on jest. Nie powiedzialam wszystkiego, nie chcialam jej nic mówiæ.  
"Dzieki". To by wlaœnie on.  
- Po co wróciles?! – zapytalam sie gniewnie.  
"Tesknilas, prawda?!"  
- Dlaczego tak myslisz?! – bylam na niego wsciekla, ale mial racje. W glebi duszy cieszylam sie, ¿e wrócil. Brakowalo mi go, jego pogard, krzyków. Bez Maxa bylo cicho i ... nudno.  
"Myslalem nad tym co mi powiedzialas..."  
- Co? – powiedzialam zdziwiona.  
"Masz racje. Powinnismy byc przyjaciólmi. Chcesz mnie zobaczyc?"  
- Powoli. Ty mozesz mi sie pokazac, ale... niewazne, pokaz sie. – zdziwilam sie. Nie moglam sie tego spodziewac. Przeciez on nie istnieje, wiec jak moze mi sie pokazac. Mialam nadzieje, ze sie dowiem. Przede mna stanal chlopak w wieku ok. osiemnastu lat. Poczatkowo byl pólprzezroczysty, lecz w miare uplywu czasu stawal sie coraz bardziej materialny, a ja dostrzegalam coraz wiecej szczególów. Mial kruczoczarne wlosy i blekitne oczy. Ubrany byl w czarny plaszcz. Usmiechal sie lagodnie, lecz bez przekonania. Obserwowal wszystko dokladnie. Jego wzrok spotkal sie z moim. Oczy Maxa emanowaly zloscia, a moje wrecz przeciwnie.  
- Zapytam ostatni raz! KIM TY JESTES ?!?!?!  
- No tak naprawde to nie wiem, ale mozna mnie nazwac "zloscia", lub bratem.  
- Ty klamco  
- Ja naprawde nie klamie. Z tym "bratem" to taki maly zart, ale reszta to prawda, ale jesli mi nie wierzysz to... zegnaj... – spuscil glowe i zaczal znikac.  
- Max, zaczekaj ! – smutno mi bylo, ze poszedl. Nawet nie zdazylam sie pozegnac. Kim on jest naprawde. W tym momencie mialam ochote sie komus wyplakac. Mozliwe, ze przed chwila stracilam nowego przyjaciela. Max ja nie mialam nic zlego na mysli. Nikt nie przyszedl, nikt.


	3. Szansa

heh. Nigdy nie sprawdze co mam napisane, a co umieszczone. Szansa była napisana dość dawno, ale jakoś zapomniałam umieścić. Jeżeli macie problemy z rozszyfrowaniem poprzednich części zapraszam na moją stronkę domową (www.hybryda.art.prv.pl), tam wszystko jest ok. Część 4 możliwe, że się pojawi. Muszę tylko wymyślić nową przeszkodę na drodze mojej małej Simon. Roździał krutki, jak wszystko inne co piszę, ale naprawdę mam problem z budowaniem atmosfery na dłuższy dystans. No już nie nudzę i zapraszam do lektury.

PS przepraszam za ortografy. Taki los dysortografika. :)

"SZANSA"

Siedziałam na łóżku wtulona w koc. Mijał trzeci dzień jak Max się nie odzywał. Prawie całymi dniami płakałam. Nie sądziłam, że tak bardzo będzie mi go brakowało. Przypominam sobie jego wygląd, jego zimne, błękitne oczy, to lodowate spojrzenie... Koc którym byłam owinięta zaczął płonąć. Czemu się złoszczę. Dodrze, że moja współlokatorka poszła na seans. Całe pomieszczenie pochłonęły płomienie. Byłabym wolna gdyby nie ognioodporne ściany. Mam tego dosyć. Przyznam się, że pokochałam "mój gniew". Ale od kiedy odszedł jestem coraz bardziej nerwowa. Tak jak ON. Zaczęłam się unosić. Ja nie mam uczuć, utraciłam je dawne temu. "Dosyć" wykrzykuje to bez zastanowienia, a myśli dalej mnie męczą. Czuję jakby ON odszedł, przestał istnieć... Czyżbym była wyleczona? Zdrowa? Nie... inaczej bym znowu nie zniszczyła celi. Nie lubię krat, męczą mnie, denerwują, zasmucają ... tyle uczuć jednocześnie ... Nie jestem wariatką, nie jestem, nie ... jestem ... Ktoś idzie... Simon uspokój się, nic się nie stało. Chyba mi nie uwierzy. Jest gorzej niż ostatnio. Spaliłam całą celę... jak nie więcej. Mam nadzieję, że nie poniosę nieprzyjemnych konsekwencji. Usiadłam na spalonym łóżku. Do pokoju wszedł pan Lin, był nowy. Z wykształcenia był psychologiem, ale również zajmował się "problemem mutantów". Przerażał mnie. "Czego się boisz?" W mojej głowie rozbrzmiał cichy, przestraszony, dziewczęcy głosik.

- Kim jesteś! – nowa osoba utkwiła w mojej świadomości. Ile ich jest, ile? Na to pytanie chyba nikt mi nie odpowie. "Max kazał mi tobie przekazać, że wyjechał na wakacje siostrzyczko" Kim jest ten natręt i czego ode mnie chce i dlaczego ona mówi do mnie siostrzyczko . To jest zbyt skomplikowane jak dla mnie, czemu ja, czemu właśnie JA. "Nie lubisz mnie. Wolisz Maxa ode mnie, ale ja jestem przecież lepsza, spokojniejsza i ..."

- I jesteś samochwałą – dokończyłam

- Do kogo mówisz? – to był pan Lin.

- Do nikogo proszę pana. – skłamałam, ale nie mogłam mu powiedzieć, że w głowie mam kolejnego "gościa". Czuje że to się źle skończy i to szczególnie dla mnie.

- To dobrze, masz widzenie – powiedział – dziwaku – dodał szeptem.

Nie miałam ochoty czekać, aż ten ktoś przyjdzie, aż ktoś mi pomoże. Skupiłam się. Zaczęłam płonąć tak silną energią jak nigdy przedtem. To już nie był ogień, to była czysta energia zniszczenia. To była moja szansa na wydostanie się z tej klatki, którą zwykli ludzie nazywają „kliniką". Po chwili wszystko się paliło. Słyszałam jęki ginących. W następnej już unosiłam się, otoczona płomieniami. Pode mną były tylko już dogasające zgliszcza, nade mną przejrzyste niebo, rozjaśniane łuną ognia i wschodzącego słońca. „Jutro też jest dzień, jutro można zacząć wszystko od nowa". Ktoś kiedyś wypowiedział te słowa. Zaczęłam szybować coraz szybciej w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Byle dalej, byle szybciej. To zdanie opisuje moja sytuacje, lecz czy można tak zapomnieć o przeszłości. Nie. Bo każde zdarzenie odciska na nas swój ślad nie do zdarcia i nie ważne jak byśmy się starali przeszłość pozostanie. Ale ja i tak postaram się o nowe życie.


	4. Epilog

Ostatni part histrii o Simon. Wiem, że długo to trwało, ale nie mogłam nic sensownego wymyśleć.

Leciałam coraz wyżej i szybciej. Zmierzałam w stronę słońca. W stronę tej wielkiej, ognistej kuli gazu. Ku temu królestwu wybuchów jądrowych. Tam gdzie zniszczenie, destrukcja to coś normalnego. Ja jestem taką destrukcją. Ciągle niszczę życie. Zabijam. Wokół mnie pojawiła się aura z tej przedziwnej energii, która zniszczyła szpital, która drzemała we mnie i tak pragnęła się uwolnić. Znalazłam się w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Ziemia stąd wyglądała pięknie. Moja niebieska planeto, moja Matko Ziemio, mój Domku – Żegnaj .. Za mną ciągnął się ogon światła, wraz ze mną zmierzający ku słońcu. Coraz szybciej i szybciej. Nasza gwiazda była coraz bliżej. Uśmiechnęłam się do niej. Wleciałam w głąb. Czułam jak gorące kosmyki liżą mnie po twarzy. Nie było mi gorąco, ani zimno. Leciałam coraz dalej i dalej. Aż dotarłam do najgorętszego miejsca w Słońcu, do jądra. Zagłębiłam się do jego wnętrza. Nie byłam już zła, smutna, czy samotna. Byłam szczęśliwa, spokojna jak niemowlak w ramionach matki. Uśmiechnęłam się i zasnęłam. Zasnęłam, aby nigdy się już nie obudzić.

Kobieta trzymająca za rękę 10-letniego chłopca odchodziła spokojnym krokiem w stronę zachodzącego słońca. 

- Jak myślisz, wróci kiedyś? – to był Max. Wyglądał inaczej, ale to był nadal on. A może dopiero teraz przybrał SWOJĄ postać? To już nie ważne.

- Myślę, że tak. – odpowiedziała spokojnie patrząc na chłopca. To musiała być ta nowa. Poznaję po głosie tak jak Maxa. A może to coś innego? Ale ona się myli, ja już nie wrócę, nigdy .. – na pewno tak – dodała po chwili.

- Weź mnie na rączki, zmęczyłem się – wyjęczał chłopczyk i wyciągnął swoje małe, chude rączki w kierunku kobiety. Ona się zatrzymała i wzięła go na ręce. Max wtulił się w nią z miłością.

- Ależ ty ciężki .. – powiedziała kobieta z przekorom.

- Kocham cię, mamusiu .. – szybko zmienił temat. Już nie wiedziałam, kim oni są. Wiele przemilczeli, wiele zmienili. Ale to już nie istotne, już nic nie było istotne. Zaczyna się inny sen i kolejny.. i kolejny.


End file.
